Zu Besuch
by ex-ellent
Summary: Liara, ihre Zwillinge und Shepard am Abend vor dem Reapergedenktag. One-Shot


**Anmerkung: Natürlich gehört mir ME und das Zubehör dazu nicht, der ganze Rest aber schon :-P**

* * *

"Sia Shepard T'Soni!", schallte es durchs Haus woraufhin Sia automatisch den Kopf einzog. Bevor ihre Mutter jedoch Gelegenheit bekam sie nochmals zu ermahnen eilte die junge Asari schuldbewusst aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe herunter und in das große Wohnzimmer. Den Mitleidigen Blick ihrer Zwillingsschwester Mia ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Liara T'Soni war alles andere als erfreut. Nicht nur war heute ein hektischer Tag, am nächsten sollte in der ganzen Galaxie das Ende der Reaperkriege gefeiert werden, sonder sie wurde vom Schulleiter ihrer Tochter von ihrer Arbeit in die Schule gerufen und durfte sich einen langen Vortrag über angemessenen sprachlichen Umgang ihrer Tochter anhören.

Als Sia endlich das Wohnzimmer erreichte trat sie nur wiederwillig unter die strengen und alles andere als erfreuten Augen ihrer Mutter. Ein knappes "Setzen." war alles an Anweisung, welche sie brauchte um unbehaglich auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Der Dinge harrend schaute sie nervös zu ihrer Mutter empor.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht junge Dame?", fragte Liara ihre Tochter und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sia wusste genau wovon ihre Mutter sprach, hoffte jedoch, dass es um etwas anderes ging. "Wovon?", kam die etwas zögerliche Antwort.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht deine Lehrerin eine dumme Kuh zu nennen? Und wo beim Wille der Göttin hast du diese Ausdrucksweise her?", kam die fordernde Antwort. Sia konnte deutlich den Stahl in der Stimmer ihrer Mutter hören und wusste, dass sie nun besser mit der Wahrheit herauskommen sollte. Sofern sie hoffte in nächster Zeit kein Ausgangsverbot zu bekommen.

Sie war am Anfang jedoch zu beschämt und konnte ihre Antwort nur murmeln. "Bitte? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden", hakte Liara nach. "Von Onkel Garrus.", und das Mädchen schaute zu Boden. Bei der Göttin. Liara schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte. Jedes Mal wenn Garrus zu Besuch war hatte sich der Wortschatz ihrer Tochter erweitert, und zwar nicht unbedingt zum Besseren. Sie müsste mit dem Turianer wohl mal ein Wörtchen reden.

Ok, diese Quelle wäre nun geklärt. Weiter mit der nächsten. "Und was ist mit der Beschimpfung deiner Lehrerin?", auf diese Frage schien Sia nur gewartet zu haben, denn sie fing lauthals zu argumentieren an.

"Sie erzählt alles falsch", beschwerte sie sich. "Laut ihren Worten war Papa zwei Jahre vor der Reaperinvasion als Specter für den Citadelrat tätig. Weil Papa eine strenggeheime Operation durchführte sollen nach ihr alle offiziellen Dokumente gelöscht worden sein. Onkel Garrus hat mir aber erzählt, dass Papa in dieser Zeit mehr oder weniger tot war, sich entschloss kurz für die Terroristenorganisation Cerberus zu arbeiten und dann mit ihm und anderen die Collectoren vernichtet hat, welche eigentlich von Reapern genmanipulierte Protheaner waren."

Liara konnte das Problem sehen. Der Citadelrat und die Allianz hatte alles daran gesetzt diesen Teil aus Shepards Leben zu streichen. Es passte einfach nicht in das Bild eines Kriegshelden, der sich aufopferte um die größte Bedrohung der Galaxie zu stoppen. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

"Und du hast es ihr so erklärt?" "Ja habe ich Mama und sie hat meine Erklärung als unrealistisch und fernab jeder Wahrheit bezeichnet.". Zwar war Liara nach dieser Erklärung weniger schlecht auf ihre Tochter zu sprechen jedoch galt es noch das Andere zu klären. "Und deshalb hast du sie eine dumme Kuh genannt?".

Keine Reaktion. Fast dachte Liara, dass es wohl so gewesen sein musste bis ihr die leicht feuchten Augen ihrer Tochter auffielen, als diese betreten ihre Zehen betrachtete. "Die Lehrerin sagte, dass sie sich nicht von einem kleinen dummen und vorlauten Gör ihren Unterrichtsstoff erklären lassen müsste.", kam eine Antwort von der Treppe als Mia diese herunter stieg und sich neben ihre Schwester setzte.

"Danke Mia. Damit wäre das auch geklärt.", Liara musste wegen dieser Lehrerin nachdenken, denn im Grund genommen hatte Sia recht gehabt und es stand einer Lehrerin nicht zu so über ein Kind zu reden. "Gut. Das war es dann. Ich werde euch jetzt etwas zu essen machen und dann gehen wir später Papa besuchen", gefolgt von einem Yay von Mia ging Liara in die Küche und machte sich ans Werk.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis eine kleine zierliche Gestalt ihre Arme um Liaras Hüfte schwang. "Mama?", kam die etwas zögerliche Stimme von Sia. "Ja mein Schatz?" "Bekomme ich Hausarrest?". Liara drehte sich um und schaute ihrer Tochter in die Augen. Sie hat die selben Augen wie du Shepard, dachte sie als sie in die graublauen Augen ihrer Tochter blickte. Wie immer, wenn sie in diese Augen blickte flammte eine kurze Erinnerung auf, welche Liara ein Stich im Herzen verpasste.

Sie lächelte diesen unsicheren Augen entgegen, kniete sich hin und legte ihrer Tochte die Hand auf den Kopf. "Nein mein Schatz. Wir werden uns aber über deine Umgangsformen bei Zeiten unterhalten müssen.".

Sia fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Wann gehen wir endlich Papa besuchen?", fragte sie nun mit einem erleichterten grinsen ihre Mutter, legte ihr die Arme um den Hals und den Kopf auf die Schulter. "Gleich mein Schatz. Erst essen wir, dann packe ich eine Kleinigkeit ein und danach gehen wir Papa besuchen.".

Während der Vorbereitung und des Essens überlegte Liara ob sie nicht vielleicht sich auch wegen anderen Dingen mit ihrer Tochter unterhalten sollte. Bei den Zwillingen viel ihr wieder auf, dass Mia mehr nach ihr und Sia mehr nach Shepard kam, was den Charakter anging. Es war auch so, dass Sia jedes Jahr um diese Zeit in Schwierigkeiten geriet und dass man Mia kaum noch bemerkte, da sie seltener als sonst etwas sagte.

Während Liara der fröhlichen Unterhaltung ihrer Kinder lauschte räumte sie ab, packte einen Weidenkorb und dann machten sich alle auf und verließen das Haus. Ihr Weg führte sie aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung ihres Heims hinaus zum mehrere Hektar großen Shepardgedenkpark. Ein paar Besonderheiten dieses Parks war, dass alle Wege aus Kies waren, dass es keine Parkbänke gab und dass fast jede Form von Technologie verboten war.

Der Park wurde von einer großen Zahl an Freiwilligen gepflegt, die sich auf altertümliche Rasenschneider, Heckenscheren und anderes stützen mussten. Selbst das Wasser für bestimmte Pflanzen musste erst in Eimern in den Park getragen werden. Trotzdem viel es der Verwaltung nicht schwer immer Freiwillige für die Gartenarbeit zu finden.

Auf dem Weg zur Mitte des Parks sahen sie die ein oder anderen Familien oder Pärchen, welche ein Picknick auf den großen Rasenflächen oder unter den Bäumen veranstalteten. Manche lasen, andere Schliefen und wieder andere lagen einfach nur auf dem Rücken in der Wiese und betrachteten den blauvioletten Himmel, der immer mehr eine rötliche Färbung annahm, weil die Sonne am Untergehen war.

In der Mitte des Parks angekommen betrachteten die Zwillinge wie jedes Jahr mit Erstaunen und ehrfürchtigen Blicken die detaillierten Marmorstatuen aller Spezies, die am großen Krieg teilgenommen hatten. Im Gegensatz wie die meisten Erstbesucher annahmen war die Person, welche für den Menschen Beispiel gestanden hatte nicht Commander Shepard. Es war vielmehr Admiral Anderson, welcher in den Schlacht um die Erde gefallen war.

Shepard musste man jedoch nicht lange suchen. In der Mitte des Kreises dieser übergroßen Figuren stand der größte Baum den es im Park zu finden gab. Und dort drunter, locker auf einer von zweien im Park befindlichen Bänken lag Commander Shepard so ruhig und entspannt, als würde er nur ein Nickerchen machen. Dieser Anblick sorgte jedes Jahr dafür, dass die Zwillinge sich fester an der linken und rechten Hand ihrer Mutter hielten und die Figur mit Sehnsucht betrachteten.

Dies war jedoch noch nicht das Ziel der kleinen Familie. Es war vielmehr ein kleiner Hein keine fünfzig Meter hinter den Gedenkstatuen. Dieser Hein war am Rand mit hüfthohen Büschen bewachsen und ein kleiner Wald von Bambusrohren sorgte dafür, dass man nicht in sein Heiligtum sehen konnte. Für weiteren Schutz sorgte eine Gruppe der Aralahk Company, welche dafür sorgte, dass nur befugte diesen betreten konnten. Jeder der Beschützer war von Urdnot Wrex persönlich ausgewählt und jeder konnte die befugten identifizieren und würde nur solche passieren lassen. Für sie war es eine Ehre diesen Hein zu bewachen.

So war es auch kein Wunder, als ein bewaffneter Kroganer aus dem Bambuswald trat und sich respektvoll vor Liara verbeugte. Liara erwiderte ebenso respektvoll die Begrüßung. Die Zwillinge schauten den Kroganer nur mit großen Augen an, als sie hinter ihrer Mutter hervorlugten. "Dr. T'Soni, der Kriegsmeister erwartet sie bestimmt bereits.", sagte dieser und trat beiseite. "Danke, Urdnot Tosk.", antwortete diese, nahm ihre Mädchen bei der Hand und betrat den Hein.

Die Mitte des Hains bildete eine kleine Kiesfläche, die am Rand eines Fischteichs lag. Hier war außerdem die Zweite der insgesamt zwei Bänke im Park und was viel wichtiger war, hier lag auch der Grund ihrer Reise. Genau gegenüber der Bank am Rand der Kiesfläche stand ein kleiner marmorner Grabstein auf dem in goldenen Lettern stand:

John William Shepard

geb. 11.04.2154 ges. 25.11.2186

Während Liara sich mit ihrem Weidenkorb auf die Bank setzte und ein paar Dinge auspackte traten die Zwillinge an den Grabstein, setzten sich vor diesen auf den Boden und legten jeweils beide eine Hand darauf. "Hallo Papa.", sagte beide in unisono, schauten sich an und lachten. Auch wenn sie nie ihren Vater kennen gelernt haben so war doch dank den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter, ihrer privaten Holovids über und mit ihm, den Fotos und den Erlebnisberichten von Onkel Garrus, Onkel Joker und den anderen realer als manch ihrer Freunde. Doch aus sie fühlten jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich, wenn sie ihn besuchen kamen, an ihn dachten oder Bilder und Vids von ihm sahen. Sia holte tief Luft und sagte mit leiser Stimme sowie wässrigen Augen "Wir vermissen dich." worauf ihre Schwester nur nickte. "Ein weiteres Jahr ist vorbei. Wir haben dir so viel zu erzählen.".

Und dann fingen sie an. Sie erzählten ihm alles. Jede Kleinigkeit und jedes noch so Unwesentliches. Sie erzählten ihm nicht nur die guten Dinge, sondern auch die Schlechten. Und sie vertrauten ihm ihre Ängste, Sorgen und Wünsche an, welche nur sie selber kannten. Einer der wenigen Sätze von Mia war ein einfaches, mit leiser Stimme gesprochenes "Ich hoffe du bist stolz auf uns.".

Liara betrachtete mit vielen Emotionen im Herzen ihre Töchter, wie diese ihren Vater über das vergangene Jahr auf dem Laufenden hielten. Nie war sie glücklicher gewesen. Nie war sie trauriger gewesen. Während die Zwillinge noch bis spät in die Nacht zu ihrem Vater sprachen entwich ihrer Mutter, als sie gen Himmel sah und das Sternenzelt betrachtete nur ein unbemerktes "Ich vermisse dich John.".

* * *

**Da mir schon die ganze Zeit die Idee für diese Story im Hinterkopf sitzt dachte ich, dass ich mal einen Versuch wage. Wie war er denn?**

**Review bitte und Happy Coding.  
**

**Edit: Falls das Setting bekannt vorkommt, ich habe mich von der Story Crossroads von tattoohero inspirieren lassen, was man an dem Hein sehr gut sieht :). Coole Story btw.  
**


End file.
